It is known for drinks containers to include a region of pierceable foil through which a straw may be inserted, to enable a user to drink through the straw. However, once the container has been pierced, the contents are liable to spill out if the container is knocked over. When a straw is used to drink from a bottle, and the user wants to re-cap the bottle, the straw must either be removed completely, or pushed down inside the bottle, which can often result in the straw becoming stuck in the bottle.